Romeo Lockhart and the Black Eagle
by Straw Hat Mugiwara Luffy
Summary: Romeo Tybalt Lockhart, is the son of the supreme Lord Zeus. Zeus's eagle, Aetos Deios has been stolen. Can Romeo and his friends find the eagle in California before Olympus crumbles?


This will be written as Rick Riordan wrote 'The Heroes of Olympus'. So in third person. But some chapters will be first person.

I do not own Percy Jackson or Rachel - They're owned by Rick Riordan

I own Romeo Tybalt Lockhart only.

Penny Summerfield belongs to EvilhariboMadness

Erin Harris belong to hawkshadow120

h1iPrologue/h1

uRomeo I/u:

The day Romeo found out about his father couldn't possibly be getting any better. The kids kept calling him "Prince of Olympus", which Romeo didn't take it as a nice compliment. But, the good thing was he got a whole cabin to himself, apart from sharing it with his half sister, Erin Harris.

Here he is now, a least three hours after 'Mr. Mighty' claimed him, in the quiet cabin one. It seemed like it was two months ago after the fury attacked during school hours in his hometown, Manhattan. Romeo still didn't get his head over it. With Romeo being worried about his little brother, Asher Amadeus asking their mom where he was, Romeo couldn't bare thinking about it.

With the horn blowing for dinner, Romeo sighed and headed for the dining pavilion. As Romeo was walking towards the pavilion he felt a hand on his shoulder.

The hand belonged to Penny Summerfield, a daughter of Persephone, who is also Romeo's girlfriend. Penny is the only one who hadn't called him by his new 'nickname' apart from Erin. Penny and Romeo smiled at eachother and continued their way to the dining pavilion hold their hands, together.

uPenny I/u:

Once, Penny and Romeo got to the pavilion, they took separate ways to their tables. The rule is that the demigods have to sit with their siblings. No two demigods can sit at the same table. Penny and Romeo both think it's a silly rule, but they haven't broken it yet.

Chiron, the centuar and camp activities director trotted to the stand. Everyone sacifrited a piece of their dinner to their parent.

"We got a prophecy from Rachel" Chiron said signallying Rachel

"Two children of Zeus have been chosen.

To find a eagle that had been stolen.

To join a battle that had been foreseen.

If they fail Olympus will crumble.

And the titan King will arise"

Rachel went back to the Big House. Penny looked at Romeo with a worried look. He and Erin are the only two Zeus children at camp so far. When she saw Chiron and Romeo walking to the Big House, Penny followed them.

iRomeo II/u:

When Romeo got to the Big House, Chiron led him into his office. Neither of them knew that Penny was in the Big House. Romeo sat on one of the chairs in Chiron's office.

"A prophecy for two children of Zeus. I decided that you'll go, Romeo" Chiron informed him

"But, Chiron. I can't leave Penny. She already lost her father. She isn't losing anyone else"

Chiron gave Romeo a look. He cleared his throat and got a book of his shelf.

"The quest is more diffcult for any other demigods to take, Romeo. A child of Zeus would find the quest hard as well. Your father's eagle, Aetos Dios has been stolen" Chiron said

"But, why does the prophecy say 'Two children of Zeus'?. There's only two Zeus children. Myself and Erin" Romeo protested.

"Aetos Dios only obeys Zeus and anyone of his children. Mostly the sons. This is why you have to find Aetos Dios otherwise Olympus will go to war and crumble. The worst is if Kronos rise again."

Romeo knew he couldn't win over the gentle Centuar. But he certainly didn't want to leave Penny. Romeo walked out of Chiron's office to find a familar demigod waiting for him.

uPenny II/u

After the talk with Chiron, Romeo looked at the somewhat opened door. He walked out of Chiron's office to find Penny, with her arms cross.

"Penny, where you spying on us?" Romeo asked

"You're not going on the quest alone" Penny demanded "We're not repeating 'Romeo and Juliet'"

As Romeo tried to get closer to Penny, she stepped back. Romeo could only sigh.

"Penny, I swear on the river Styx, I'll come back" Romeo sweared

"What if you die?" Penny questioned Romeo

Romeo took Penny into his arms and gave her a hug. He whispered into her ear.

"I'm the kid of the king of Olympus. I swear on the river Styx. You're worried I'll go missing too?"

"I am worried, Romeo" said Penny "I already lost my -"

Penny started to tear up. Romeo hugged her tighter. After a couple of hours, Penny woke up in the Demeter cabin. She ran to the Zeus cabin finding it empty. It was morning, Romeo and Erin already left for the quest.

Penny though there was only one way to do this. She packed up her stuff and traced their tracks. She isn't losing anyone else, specially her boyfriend. The Son of Zeus.


End file.
